This invention relates to the field of optical beam expanders. Coupling of an unexpanded laser beam from a fixed source to a controlled direction after expansion when accomplished by conventional gimballed telescopes necessitates the use of many mirrors to couple the unexpanded beam across rotational axes. This arrangement involves a problem of cooling the secondary mirror supporting structure that is illuminated by the exiting beam where relatively high optical power levels prevail. Another undesirable feature is that the undue susceptibility to wind loads can cause telescope mispointing. When coupling an expanded laser beam by a conventional coelostat arrangement the direction of the beam is accomplished by the use of two large mirrors at the output end of the optical train. These mirrors are moved together about the azimuth axis to obtain one motional degree of freedom. The other degree of freedom is implemented by controlled motions of one mirror about the elevation axis. A disadvantage of the coelostat arrangement is that a relatively large sweep volume is required.